


Do Take Care of Me (Please)

by tealdrops



Series: Ateez Present [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Kihyun is just mentioned, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jung Wooyoung, bartender Minhyuk, changkyun is just mentioned, everyone else will come in the later chapter, heat - Freeform, i dont know how to tag tbh, omega mingi, omega song mingi, omega wooyoung, other characters are coming, princess mingi, stripper mingi, stripper wooyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealdrops/pseuds/tealdrops
Summary: Mingi refused to learn anything but dance. And stripping, maybe. Because dancing is fun (and stripping brings in money), and anything other than that, does not benefit him at all. That including, learning, that maybe some suppressants are not supposed to be used for more than 6 months. But he has his reasons, doesn't he?(Wooyoung is there to take care of him, right?)





	Do Take Care of Me (Please)

**Author's Note:**

> I am whipped for ateez. Help me. 
> 
> This is my first Ateez fic, more will be coming of course
> 
> Please do comment because i'd love to take advise on my writing~~

“God, Wooyoung you’re killing it tonight!” Mingi beamed as he threw himself onto an old couch in the corner of the room. Mingi cringed at the way the old leather cling on his sweaty thighs, but paid it no mind, his calfs needed the rest after all the dancing he put them through. Wooyoung, coming into the dressing room a few seconds later than Mingi grinned tiredly as he took off both his heels. 

 

“You think so?” Wooyoung said, grabbing a towel to wipe his forehead before throwing himself beside his taller friend, cuddling into the taller’s side. Wooyoung laid his head on Mingi’s heaving chest, closing his eyes to fend off the heavy pull in his head. He squirmed at the slight cramp on his stomach, a telltale sign of his heat coming early — though he knew Mingi would never notice.

 

“Yeah man! Everybody was onto you,” Mingi adjusted his hold on Wooyoung, draping a hand on Wooyoung’s waist, “I saw people slipping hundred bills, like who does that? Crazy old men throwing hundreds for you, that was amazing!” Mingi observed his younger friend, expecting to see the same excitement he felt on his face, but Wooyoung looked tired instead. Wooyoung chuckled then, tiredly, as he curled in closer to Mingi’s hold.

 

“Wonder why, huh.” Wooyoung heard Mingi scoffed. 

 

“What do you mean, ‘wonder why’?” Mingi jostled the man in his hold, Wooyoung grunted, displeased, “You’re beautiful woong-ah, and those slut drops though, killer. Absolutely illegal.” Mingi said, mockingly serious. Wooyoung cackled and Mingi finally dropped his acts, laughing loudly. After the laughter died, Wooyoung slumped back into the couch armrest, letting his legs dangle from Mingi’s lap. 

 

“Anyway, good luck for your second set, princess. I’m done for tonight.” the smaller man sighed, he threw an arm over his eyes, his body ached and he just couldn’t wait to get back into his warm bed and to finally nest. Mingi on the other hand, was utterly confused, his friend — Jung Wooyoung, aka ‘Aphrodite’ on stage — will never pass up extra dancing for the extra cash. Mingi untangled himself from Wooyoung’s leg, leaning onto Wooyoung’s space.

 

His smile, now gone from his face was replaced with a frown, “What? Why? Are you feeling sick? Did you drink something weird?” he asked, shuffling even closer as he pulled Wooyoung’s arm away from his eyes in lieu to reach his forehead. He put a large hand on Wooyoung’s forehead, and another one on his own, trying to feel the difference on the temperature. 

 

Wooyoung let out a weak laugh, “My heat, you big oaf. My heat is starting early. I stopped using my suppressant a few months ago. My cycle is all over the place,” Mingi ooh’ed as he pulled back his hands, awkwardly slipping back onto his spot on the couch, “That’s why I’m feeling hot all over. Also why those alphas were all over me.” Wooyoung winced at the sudden sharp pain on his stomach, “and fuck these stomachache, these are mostly why I won’t be doing another set.”

 

Mingi was quiet for a while before responding to his friend, “I’m sorry,” Mingi said sheepishly, Wooyoung raised an eyebrow in question, “You know, I couldn’t really smell it. Your heat and the scent, I mean.” Mingi played with his fingers, suddenly feeling awkward. Wooyoung sat up, a sad smile on his face. 

 

“Don’t be, Mingi-ya, please don’t be sorry,” Wooyoung said, untangling his feet and climbing onto Mingi’s lap. Mingi pouted and looked down, a small frown on his face, Wooyoung shuffled closer to the barely older guy under him, “Oh baby… stop pouting, it’s fine.” Wooyoung placed his hands on Mingi’s face, cupping his cheeks and letting his thumbs stroke the makeup covered skin. “Sometimes, I just wish you’d stop using those things.” he voiced as he gauged Mingi’s response. Mingi was always sensitive about the topic.

 

Mingi covered Wooyoung’s smaller hands with his bigger ones, cautiously looking up, “Wooyoung, you know we’ve been —,” Mingi stopped when he felt lips on his forehead, “We’ve been through this, I know princess, so many times,” Wooyoung said, words muffled, “I know, I’m sorry for bringing it up,” Wooyoung pulled one of his hand from under Mingi’s grasp, tangling his fingers on Mingi’s hair, “I know your reasons, I’ve agreed to them, and I should’ve respected it more, even if I miss smelling citrus on you,” Wooyoung pulled his face away, locking his stare into Mingi’s sad gaze, “Can’t blame for being concerned about your health, can I?” he smiled

 

“I know, and I appreciate your concern, but my body had adjusted, it’s fine,” Mingi returned the smile, “Im fine.” Wooyoung only sighed, an annoyed smile on his face, “Thank you.” Mingi said then, giving Wooyoung a light peck on the lips. 

 

Wooyoung laughed as he climbed down from Mingi’s lap. He tousled Mingi’s hair despite the affronted noise Mingi gave him, “Fine, you stubborn bitch.” he said with fake annoyance, as he grabbed his bag from the corner of the room. Wooyoung got out of his skimpy stage clothes and then threw on a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans, meanwhile Mingi helped him shovel the shredded stage clothes into Wooyoung’s bag. 

 

“Aren’t you going to wipe off your makeup?” Mingi said in hope to spend more time with his friend, but Wooyoung just grinned and shook his head, saying he’ll wash up at home. Mingi pouted but nodded nonetheless. Wooyoung slipped on a pair of old running shoes and took his bag from Mingi’s hold. 

 

“Anyway, I’m off, see you in a week princess,” Wooyoung said as he tiptoed to give Mingi a wet kiss on his cheek. Mingi groaned in response but gave Wooyoung another peck on his lips before lightly pushing away the shorter one. “Bye, love.” he stepped away. 

 

“Call me if you need anything, okay? I’ll stop by with foods and snacks for you!” Mingi yelled from the dressing room, he could hear Wooyoung distant reply before the door slammed after him. Mingi stood alone in the dressing room, suddenly feeling out of place without his best friend with him. Mingi hated being alone. Maybe he should get back to dance floor. 

 

 

—

 

 

“Hyung!” Minhyuk perked when he heard a familiar voice calling him. “Minhyuk Hyung!” the voice yelled again. Minhyuk squinted to see the source of the voice in the mass of grinding bodies and then went back to making drinks when he couldn’t see anyone familiar. 

 

From the crowd, a tall but lithe body emerged, eyes followed the way his hips swayed, but he seemed oblivious, staring straight at someone behind the bar. Mingi swatted away the hands on him, taking big steps out of the mass of bodies. “Minhyuk hyung!” he beamed. The guy behind the bar looked back at him, smiling so wide and stopped mixing the drinks on his hands. 

 

“Mingi! Princess, how are you, love?” Minhyuk asked and chuckled when he noticed the blush on Mingi’s face after he called him Princess. Mingi smiled, his pretty eyes turning into slits, he nodded, mouthing an ‘I’m fine’ in the midst of the loud music. “What can I get you?” Minhyuk half yelled to Mingi’s direction, a clean glass ready on his hand. He poured water before he heard Mingi answer though, knowing that getting the younger drunk would just be bad news for everyone.

 

“Just iced water hyung, I have another set after this.” Mingi said, Minhyuk reached for the icebox, and proceeded to slide the glass in front of Mingi. He stared at the younger as he took a sip of his water, trying not to frown when he saw many men behind the younger staring at the dancer’s legs. 

 

Minhyuk approached the younger, eyes searching before leaning forward to talk to the younger so that he didn’t have to yell, “Where’s Wooyoung?” he asked. Mingi perked at the name, putting down the glass in front of him and copied the older’s stance, leaning close to Minhyuk’s face.

 

“He went home.” Mingi said, leaning back after Minhyuk aah’ed at his answer. Minhyuk went back to his job, adjusting bottles and glass’ still keeping Mingi in his line of sight. Mingi is beautiful, pretty even. When Wooyoung has this very sexy and grown up charms, Mingi has innocence. Despite having a very contrasting built from their personality, there’s no denying that the taller one is more gullible and more likely to be preyed on when he’s not dancing. So Minhyuk made sure to have the younger on his sight when he’s not dancing, always, because if something happened to him, he won’t be the only one ready to fight. 

 

After the 5th time slapping away wandering hands that got too close to Mingi from behind the bar, Minhyuk went outside to sit on the stool beside him, “He’s extremely popular tonight,” Minhyuk said as he pulled the stool Mingi’s sitting on closer, bringing the younger into his space, Mingi raised a brow, “Wooyoung, I mean, what gives?” Minhyuk continued after seeing the confusion on the younger’s face.

 

Mingi’s face morphed into amusement, he leaned in even closer to Minhyuk space, the music was getting louder and Mingi wanted to save his voice, “Heat! His heat is starting soon, and that motherfucker loooves the attention,” he said, Minhyuk chuckled, and Mingi giggled when he saw Minhyuk’s response.

 

“Of course he is,” Minhyuk said as he glared at someone behind Mingi’s head, the younger, understanding the sign, snuggled as close as he could from his position on the stool to Minhyuk’s side, completely plastering himself to the older, and only when Minhyuk gaze softened he pulled away and Minhyuk continued, “It’s not Wooyoung if he doesn’t flaunt his scent for some good money, right?” Mingi cackled and threw himself on Minhyuk’s arms, he was reaching for his glass, but the bartender was on his way.

 

Minhyuk patted the younger’s back as he gulped his water, “You’re not so bad yourself, princess,” Minhyuk said when Mingi wiggled out of his arms. Minhyuk reached an arm into the other side of the bar, hands fumbling and looking for something under the bar top, “You got your own crowd, even when your contender is an omega on the cusp of his heat.” Minhyuk said, offering Mingi a bag of cookies he found — and saved for the younger — from behind the bar. Mingi reached for the cookies in glee.

 

“I have amazing thighs, I know,” Mingi flirted back as he took a bite of the cookies. He groaned in delight as he felt chocolate melt in his mouth, completely oblivious of the stares directed at him, munching happily at the sweet treats in his hands. 

 

Minhyuk stared at the beautiful male in front of him. Mingi is so much younger than him, and even younger than Changkyun. Minhyuk vowed to take care of the of both Mingi and Wooyoung the first time they stepped into the club about a year ago, the slightly older of the two, hiding his ridiculous height behind younger. Both asked for a job, anything, to help them put food into their mouths and Minhyuk couldn’t send them away. He first gave them jobs as waiters, and now, he regretted ever saying yes to their plea to dance — join the stage to make even more money — because he couldn’t make sure no one was touching them inappropriately. But they both seemed content and overall healthier, both getting into a healthy weight, because the job gave them extra money to afford groceries aside from paying for their studies.

 

He is now their protector, somehow, and Minhyuk couldn’t really complain. Both of them are adorable younger brothers, even his pack alpha — after a very short pack meeting —, Hyunwoo, almost immediately courted them. But both — Wooyoung mostly the one doing the talking — politely declined the offer. They were both incredibly thankful, but both agreed they were still too young and was not ready to rope themselves in to an established pack of seven that were also in a romantic relationship. Hyunwoo, despite assuring them that they don’t have to invest into their romantic side of the pack, couldn’t change their mind. 

 

If only Minhyuk knew then what he knew now, he wouldn’t have put out a second fight in trying to get them into the pack. Mingi back then, and still is until now, is having problems with his subgender status. Being an omega never meant that he was less than others. Even though there were still so many old-fashioned alphas that refused to believe such reality, most omegas now are thriving in alphas and betas dominated work place — if it’s still called that anymore —, because they were no different than others, workplaces were more diverse that it was a few years ago, thus shaping very charismatic and outspoken omegas, such as Mingi’s own bestfriend, Wooyoung.

 

There were no denying, that some omegas still feel the need to hide their own subgender status in fear of discrimination, most hid it because it was more convenient, however, some others hid it because of childhood traumas. Mingi, wasn’t being convenient. Mingi was being stubborn and Minhyuk had given up trying to get Mingi to tell him his causes. What he hadn’t stop doing, is to get Mingi off of the suppressants because the younger kept abusing it’s use. Much like his own past exposures, Minhyuk knew exactly why abusing suppressants is not wise, hell he knew so because Changkyun suffered for so many months even after he got off of it early. 

 

He couldn’t bear to think about what will happen to Mingi, who at this point in his life had been using those suppressants for years with only so little breaks. 

 

“You can be like that too, you know.” he softly said, finally pulling his eyes away from the younger after falling deep in thoughts. He only looked back again when he heard muffled answered from the younger. 

 

“Like what?” Mingi asked back, joyfully unaware as he munched another piece of cookie. 

 

Minhyuk sighed deeply. He always hated having this talk with Mingi. The younger always gets very defensive and cold, but his beautiful eyes always watered and his chin trembles as they got heated, Minhyuk knew Mingi too, loathed this talk. “Wooyoung, princess. Like Wooyoung.” he finally said after swallowing a phantom ball in his throat. It’s probably guilt for making the younger sad, but then again, he’d rather have Mingi get mad at him for trying to steer him into a healthier lifestyle, than clamped his mouth shut to make the younger happy but at the same time, let the pills kill him slowly.

 

Mingi, understanding the implication behind the comparison suddenly felt dryness in his mouth. Putting back a new piece of cookie he just grabbed, he angrily took a sip of water, “What is it with everybody today? Did you plan this, or what?” he asked, unintentionally slamming his glass onto the bar. Minhyuk, lost on what the younger meant, raised an eyebrow. The younger huffed, “I had this talk with Wooyoung, literally 15 minutes ago. I don’t need another lecture about my health. I’m fine.”

 

Minhyuk, now realising the bad timing of the talk sighed, he put a hand on the younger’s clasped hands, “Mingi, we both know how dangerous it is to use suppressants for long periods of time. You don’t even take the advised breaks,” he said, the younger stubbornly kept his eyes down, “Mingi I love and I care about you, I don’t want anything bad happen to you.” he held the hands tighter. 

 

The younger shook the gentle hand holding his own, getting down from the stool, standing proudly on his heels, “Hyung, I am practically a beta now. I am fine, and overjoyed. I’ve been using them for so long that my body adjusted to it and nothing happened to me. I am fine,” he said, “I am healthy.” he added as an afterthought. Minhyuk stayed silence, and Mingi folded his hands, “Fine, I know it messed up my nose a little bit,” he relented, “but other than that I am absolutely, one hundred percent, always on top of my game.” 

 

Minhyuk seethed, “You do know, how your fist heat you get after long periods of suppressant use is going to be, right?” he stared the younger down, “You heard, what I told you about Changkyun, right? Mingi for god sake, you know what Changkyun went through because he told you, right?” Minhyuk said. Mingi just won’t listen to him!

 

Mingi gulped, “Then I just won’t stop using them, hyung.” he replied, he knew he was being stubborn, but they talked about this, surely Minhyuk remembered why he does this. 

 

Hearing the reply, Minhyuk only sighed tiredly, his concern and fear for the younger making tears well up in his eyes, “Mingi please. Changkyun was hurting so bad, he was sick for a very long time.” he said, staring straight into Mingi’s eyes, “I just don’t want the same thing he went through happen to you.” Mingi opened his mouth but Minhyuk beat him through it, “Who’s going to take care of you then? Huh? Mingi, you only have Wooyoung and you both are not even in a pack, who’s going to take care of you then?” he repeated his question. 

 

The rigid lines on Mingi’s shoulder softened, his stance coming down from it’s defensive form. He unfolded his hands, and reached for Minhyuk’s face to cup the face on his hands. “I’ll figure it out.” He said softly when his face was only inches from the bartender’s face, “You know I can always figure somethings out.” he said after giving a light peck on Minhyuk cheeks, accidentally dirtying his older friend’s face with his lip gloss. He giggled as he wiped it away, “You know what hyung, my break’s over. I need to head back to the stage.” Minhyuk only gave him a wordless smile, not bothering to hide his disappointments. Mingi sighed as he released the older from his hold, “Thank you for the cookies, they were delicious, do tell Kihyun hyung that.” he said as he stepped away from the bar, “Keep your eyes on me, will you?” leaving Minhyuk after giving him a blinding smile.

 

With that, the younger was gone, swallowed by the crowd of dancing people, busy grinding their problems away. Minhyuk let out a dejected sigh, forlornly staring at the stage. He stood up from his stool, going back to his job he neglected. After absent-mindedly wiping a clean glass, he was shocked back into reality after loud screams and whoops directed to the stage started roaring. He kept his eyes on the figure being shined on the stage, people chanting Princess and choked screams filled the club as the lithe figure on stage twirled on the pole.

 

Something is bound to happen if Mingi won’t listen him. Minhyuk knew that. But until then, maybe he could only do what the younger asked Minhyuk to do, to keep his eyes on him.

**Author's Note:**

> I made the first chapter longer, and added a few things. Literally have no excuse from going AWOL. I'm sorry.
> 
> Would probably edit this again after I re-read it in a few days


End file.
